


Dirty Dishes

by NMartin



Series: Doctor Mechanic [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kitchen Sex, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Abby can't get their hands off each other while cooking, and neither they can after lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dishes

Standing on the kitchen, Raven watched her girlfriend flop the chicken breast into the pan, staggering back as it began to sizzle. “Give me a pot to boil the potatoes in.” the woman told her, not turning her face to look at her. The girl nodded and stood on her and reached for the cabinet, taking out a pot and handing it to the doctor.

“This one is okay?”

“Yeah, it will work.” the woman smiled, taking the pot and filling it with water beneath the sink tap. She quickly turned on another stovetop before lifting the pot full of water and placing it on top of the heating plate. Sprinkling in a little bit of the salt from a nearby salt shaker before dropping in the few potatoes, the woman lets out a soft sigh. “Give them forty five minutes and they’ll be good to mash.”

"Wait, what?! Forty five minutes?! What the hell do people do while the potatoes are cooking?!“ Raven exclaimed, not understanding why someone would like to spend so much time in the kitchen when she could prepare herself a meal in just five minutes. Not a delicatessen, but something edible.

“It depends. I just read or stuff like that, baby.” the woman shrugged and turned to look at the girl. “I’ll mash the potatoes, it probably is too hard for you, baby…” she teased, giving the girl an amused look— she loved the pouty face Raven put whenever she insulted her skills. She only teased though, both of them knew it. “Think you can take care of the chicken while I chop up some vegetables?”

"What do I have to do with the chicken?”

Raven was slightly useless when cooking sometimes. Still, Abby loved teaching her, and furrowing her brows in laughter as she looked over to the obviously lost girl. “Raven, have you ever cooked chicken?”

“No. I literally live of ready-to-eat and convenience food.” the girl admitted, looking at the chicken and flipping it slowly. Her apartment was not exactly a place where she make a nice meal anyway, so she had never bothered. “Although I can fry an egg. And make pasta.”

“Well, that’s something. Okay, just flip the chicken around every once and awhile, make sure the insides get cooked, don’t let it stay pink, it’s pretty simple.” she explained, grabbing a plate from the cabinet and beginning to chop vegetables. Glancing every two seconds at the girl, making sure that she was doing it right, she finished cutting up the vegetables and dropped them into the pot with the potatoes. Meanwhile, Raven tried her best while mentally taking notes of what the woman did. _I better start learning if I wanna invite her for dinner someday…_ “Don’t worry, Clarke can’t cook either.” Finishing her work, the woman smiled and washed her hands, then walked around to wrap her arms around the teenager’s waist. Lifting her head to blow softly onto her ear, she pulled Raven slightly against her, eeth grazing the the lobe of her ear before nibbling softly. “I think I know what we could do until the potatoes are ready, baby.” she offered huskily against the shell of the younger girl’s ear.

“Abby, are you trying to get me turned on while I cook?” Raven teased, biting her lip and smiling, her body offering no resistance at the woman’s grip. Tilting her head slightly, she smirked. _This woman will be the death of me._

“Maybe.” Abby answered with amusement, pressing herself further into the girl. Moving her lips down, she pressed a trail of kisses down her neck before biting softly on her collar. Her hands kept moving lower, both sliding underneath the girl’s tanktop to rub teasingly against the surface of her naturally tanned skin. “Come on baby, we’re home alone.”

“You’re not a teenager, Abby. You’re the fucking owner of this house.” the girl laughed. It had been too much time since she had had any action, and not even Finn managed to touch her like that— she shivered just with the thought. “Just let me turn the stovetop off…”

Abby smirked, moving her hands up slowly as the girl did as she had just told, exploring upward, coming up against the fabric of Raven’s blue striped bra and caressing her breasts through the material while burying her face on the crook of the girl’s neck. She could feel the girl inhale deeply with each movement of her hands, letting out a sharp breath when the woman’s fingers slid beneath the edging of her bra, dipping under to cup her bare breasts. Humming, Abby smirked, kneading on the girl’s chest. “It’s been a week…” the woman husked, squeezing the girl’s breasts gently and kissing her neck. “But I gotta check on the food.” she added, taking her hands down from beneath the girl’s bra and underneath her shirt, checking on the potatoes. “I hope they’re okay by the time they’re done.”

The girl sighed and covered herself with the tank top, adjusting her bra. “I’ll eat anything, don’t worry.” she assured, turning to face her girlfriend and smirking. “But I know somethin’ that’ll make it better…” with a grin, she wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist and grinned, looking at her straight in the eye before leaning to place another kiss on her neck. “You.” The doctor couldn’t help but giggle, hands moving lower to rest right on the girl’s behind. She closed her eyes, enjoying the way Raven placed a soft bite before going back to kiss her skin. “You always make everything better, baby.” she husked, pulling back and staring at the woman before pulling her into a rough, heavy kiss. Abby let out a low whimper, eyes shutting at the sensation, clutching at the girl relentlessly. Soon everything was hands moving all over each other’s bodies, groping each other and lips clashing against each other’s repeatedly. Between kisses Raven cornered the woman against the counter, feeling the woman pull her further into her by her hips, heavy, erratic breathing making the need obvious. It didn’t take more than a minute until Raven pulled the woman up on the counter and make her wrap her legs around her waist while letting out a whimper. Hands moving to the girl’s neck, keeping her impossibly close; the younger girl’s lips moving to her lover’s neck— this time to place rough kisses and bites, rushing down to her collarbone while her hand slowly traced a path from her waist to her leg. Resting her head atop the girl’s shoulder, the woman realized that she had to stop her girlfriend before she got any further.

“Food is done, baby. We better eat now.”

The woman’s words confused the girl, even disappointed her, but she knew that after all the point of their meeting was to have lunch. “Okay.” she sighed, pulling back and watching Abby step over to the pot full of potatoes and vegetables to check them. Abby cut their intimacy most of the times, not because of awkwardness but because of too much common sense— she had made her goal to make the woman naughtier. She was succeeding though, she knew it. _As if she didn’t love what we did in the parking lot the other day..._

* * *

“Dessert?” Raven questioned, picking up the containers that had originally held the food and bringing them to the kitchen. The woman followed, the rest of dirty dishes and glasses in her hands. They had had a quiet, calm dinner, talking about everything and nothing— and no matter how sexually frustrated the girl was, she had simply loved it. Hearing Abby talk about music, sharing thoughts about their relationship, listening how the woman smiled at the thought of the first time she got married—  _She would definitely look amazing in a wedding dress._ Leaving the dishes on the sink, Abby smiled.

“Oh, thank you, but I’m full.” she set the dishes on the counter before looping her arms around the girl’s waist from behind, leaning forward and bringing herself against Raven’s back, mouth hovering beside her ear. “Unless, of course, you’re on the menu.” she whispered, teeth going to nibble on the girl’s earlobe slightly. Gasping in surprise, Raven closed her eyes and smiled. Leaving the plate she was holding in the sink, she leaned slightly and pressed her rear against Abby’s hips, turning to look at her.

“Keep playing with fire and you’ll get burnt.” she muttered, only making the woman grind her hips against her. Raising her arm and sneaking it around Abby’s neck, tangling her fingers on her locks, Raven joined the slow grinding motion and closed her eyes once more. Hearing the woman groan, she started feeling sloppy kisses along her neck, Abby’s hands one in her waist pulling her closer while the other found the counter to steady them both. Heavy breathing as the contact grew, Raven tilted her head to display more skin to kiss, feeling how quickly Abby eagerly explored that newly available expanse of skin, wet hot lips gliding across the girl’s flesh and getting closer to her pulse point. It was amazing how their bodies fell in tune with each other’s so quickly. “I want you so, so bad, Abby…” the girl whimpered, feeling the other pull her close and bury her face in her neck. Opening her mouth and letting out a throaty moan, she opened her eyes and stared at the wall in front of her. Abby’s hands moved up Raven’s frame, coming to a rest at the neckline of her tank top. Biting down on her lip, an idea appeared in the woman’s mind.

“What if I just…” she gripped the fabric on either side, yanking it so that it ripped down the center. Raven’s jaw fell open, and as soon as the fabric fell from her shoulders the woman tossed it to the floor. The girl was shivering, the sole touch of the woman’s fingertips on her skin being enough to make her moan softly again. Abby pressed her clothed self up against her girlfriend’s bare back, kissing her neck, hands wandering the expanse of skin now revealed by the lack of shirt. “Mhm, baby” she whispered, extended fingers tracing across the skin of the girl’s abdomen. “You’re so hot...” she found herself continuing the occasional roll of her hips. “I want you so much...”

“Yes…” Raven whispered back, letting out a pant and closing her eyes. Her hand moved to take Abby’s wrist and guide her fingers towards the band of her shorts. “Please...” she begged, the hand slowly easing under the band of her jeans with her guidance, while the other clutched the edge of the counter desperately. “Mhm, Abby…” the girl moaned, feeling her lover’s fingers circle her clit in a peaceful motion. The woman breathed against her back, whispering her name softly. Raven’s hand was on top of hers, their hands moving slowly inside her jeans as the girl turned her face to look behind her, looking desperately for Abby’s brown eyes.

Abby lifted her head, wide lustful eyes meeting Raven’s almost immediately. Her lips parted in a gentle sigh as she slowly began to work her fingers faster, watching the girl’s eyes, desperate to see how well her touch was being received. In this kind of moments the girl realised that she had never been touched like that, that no one had that effect on her. The woman’s mouth parted, seeking out the flesh of the girl’s shoulder where she then bit, fingers still dancing restlessly against the girl’s core. Raven’s mouth was open and her breath was impossibly heavy as Abby’s fingers circled her wet clit, making her moan loudly. The woman let out her own little whine upon hearing the other moan, her own need pooling as she saw how Raven’s mouth hung open. “You’re so hot, baby.”

"Fuck…“ Raven moaned, moving her hips against Abby’s hips, enjoying the way the woman’s fingers played with her. She was soaking wet, her need more than obvious, and her girlfriend was particularly skilled at making her need more. She needed Abby, and she needed her now. "More.” she whimpered sheepishly. “More, please. I need more.” Abby abruptly withdrew her hand, making Raven groan and turn to face her before pushing her back into the counter. Her mouth quickly seeked out for the hot flesh of her stomach to place kisses all along her bra clad chest and ribcage as her hand unhooked Raven’s bra with expert timing. More kisses were placed down the valley of her breasts, and without further warning her hand slid down beneath the band of Raven’s jeans again— but she slid two fingers into the girl’s wetness this time. “Oh, fuck!” the girl cried out, moaning and panting with each one of Abby’s merciless trusts. Her facial expression changed in pleasure, biting her lip, opening her mouth widely, closing her eyes shut and opening them seconds later to look at the woman’s brown eyes.

“Mmmh,” Abby whined, gnawing on her bottom lip as she watched Raven’s face contort in pleasure from an especially close place. She hummed, her fingers slipping in and out of Raven in an unbrokenly fast pace. “Is that better?” she questioned hotly, not giving the girl the chance to reply and claiming Raven’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“Yes baby.” Raven moaned between kisses, feeling the woman smile against her lips. Snaking her arm around the girl, Abby held her in place and curled her fingers deep inside of her, groaning as she heard the girl moan louder than before. She was so close to the edge, she couldn’t stop her moans from being too loud— the neighbors could probably hear. “Abby, I’m gonna—” she started, the woman’s face making it obvious that she was able to feel the tension building inside her— as well as her own want and need desperately growing. The doctor ended up resting her head against the woman’s shoulder, fingers still not ceasing as her chest rose and fell frequently. Pulled back slightly but without stopping her actions, she admired the beauty of her girlfriend near her undoing.

“Come on, baby, let go.” the woman groaned, her thrusts becoming deeper and ruthless, desperate to do as much as she could. With her free hand Abby grabbed one of the girl’s legs and lifted it up to her hip to give her more leverage, using the new angle to work harder, deeper. Fingers curling relentlessly against the wet flesh, she watched Raven with wide eyes and her mouth parted in soft breaths. It didn’t take long before the girl felt herself tense around the woman’s fingers, her whole body shuddering at the burst of pleasure between her legs as she let out a loud moan with the shape of the woman’s name. At the top of her lungs, she realized a few moments later when she fell completely silent, her mouth wide open as she tried to breathe. Abby slowed, working slowly now to allow her to ride out her orgasm fully. Breathing heavily too, she stayed immobile for a few minutes, watching the girl calm down. Once Raven had stilled, she withdrew her fingers, not saying anything to not to ruin the perfect silence that fell over them just yet. They looked at each other with deep, thoughtful looks, not saying anything as they slowly went back to their normal breathing. The way Abby touched her girlfriend practically never left her speechless, but this time it had.

“Abby…” the girl sighed, taking the woman’s wet hand and taking it out off her jeans to raise it. Approaching the woman’s fingers to her lips, she took them in her mouth, looking at her with an intense gaze. The other watched with wide eyes, the moment so erotic and intimate that made her realize that the ache between her own legs had been relieved— she had come undone in the heat of the moment and hadn’t even noticed. Raven was now pressing gentle kisses on each fingertip, finally intertwining fingers with the woman and smiling. Abby stepped forward, bringing their bodies close once again before kissing Raven’s lips deeply, a hand coming up to bury itself in the base of her neck. Raven gladly accepted the kiss, her free hand moving to Abby’s waist to caress the clothed flesh. She loved the way the older woman’s body felt against her own, the feeling of her lips against hers and their foreheads together. It was way more intimate than anything she had experienced with anyone else— no one could be compared to Abby. _Fuck, I’m head over heels for her aren’t I?_ the girl thought to herself, pulling back and resting her forehead against the woman’s. She could feel Abby’s breath melting with her own, her hand still on her neck. Raven sighed, slowly tilting her lips into a smile.

“That was amazing.”

“I know…” the girl laughed, placing a soft kiss on the woman’s lips. “Clarke is gonna die when I tell her her mom has fucked me in the kitchen.”


End file.
